Woodworking shops deal with dust and other loose airborne materials on a daily basis. The cutting, sanding and shaping of wood products produce airborne particles that may cause harm to an operator who is unaware of the risk or not properly protected. These same risks exist for the craftsmen at home working in their workshop. Additionally, craftsmen utilize a wide variety of tools to accomplish woodworking tasks and have a need for a place to store and protect these valuable tools when not in use.
Modernly, craftsmen utilize two devices to accomplish these two goals. A dust collector is used to vacuum loose airborne particles as well as other dust and debris. These dust collectors provide vacuum hoses which, are used to directly suck up loose materials or often are attached to large workstations, such as table saws, and clear materials through a collection device. For tools, craftsmen, often utilize storage devices, such as tool boxes, tool storage cabinets and the like, to keep and protect the tools when not in use and provide easy access to the tools when needed. However, while both of these needs exist for craftsmen they are forced to purchase and utilize separate devices to accomplish the tasks.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a dust collection cabinet capable of vacuuming dust, debris and other generated loose material into a storage facility, as well as providing additional storage capabilities for tools, clothing and accessories.